OS Una avida Fan LADYNOIR (LadyNoir)
by Nilsa Ligthwood
Summary: Summary: Alya es testigo del famoso LadyNoir?


Chat Noir y Rena Rouge estaban jugando cartas en lo alto de la torre Eiffel cuando de pronto, aparecio un pequeño yoyó agarrandose a una viga, dejando ver a Ladybug.

La boca de Rena se quedó parcialmente abierta, debido a la llegada de la chica, ya que no esperaba verla ahí, a esta hora, se supone que hoy no podria patrullar y por eso la llamaron.

Vio que Ladybug se sentaba a lado de Chat Noir como si ese fuese su lugar y rascaba su barbilla, el heroe gatuno solo cerro sus ojos y ronroneo

"Y qué tal la "misión"?" preguntó, su atención de pronto estuvo toda sobre la heroína moteada, olvidando por completo su juego con Rena.

"Hmm, va bien. Todos somos jovenes, así que la comunicación es fácil." Contestó Ladybug mientras se quitaba los guantes de box, enseñándole a Chat sus nudillos lastimados. "Ves lo rojos que están?...pero el box es divertido…y entrenar q los nuevos es bastante reconfortante"

"Solo ten cuidado, sí?"

Ladybug asintió, sonriéndole cálidamente a Chat. "No te preocupes gatito."

Rena parpadeó. Ese par estaba actuando como si ella no estuviera ahí. Ambos estaban en su propio mundo. Bueno, no era como que le molestara. Estaba siendo capaz de atestiguar un momento Ladynoir!

Rena colocó sus manos en sus mejillas mientras sonreía satisfecha.

"Rena?"

La voz de Chat la sacó de sus pensamientos mientras la miraba confundido.

"Sigamos jugando."

Rena asintió y antes de seguir con el juego se giró hacia Ladybug "Quieres jugar?"

"No, gracias." Rechazó inmediatamente, jugando con sus guantes.

Rena no sabía porqué pero de pronto sintió que ella era la intrusa en ese lugar y que no debería estar ahí, es decir, atrapada en medio de los heroes.

Ignoró la tensa atmósfera y siguió jugando, sin querer admitir derrota. Miró de reojo cada uno de los movimientos de Ladybug, sorprendiéndose al verla haciendo pucheros. Parpadeó desconcertada.

"Gané!" gritó Chat, agitando sus brazos.

"Eh?"

"Dije que gané! Perdiste, Rena!"

Ladybug no respondió ante la victoria de Chat Noir pero su sonrisa era tan brillante como el sol. Rena se preguntó si una persona podría sonreír así de brillante.

"Juguemos otra ronda!" sugirió Chat sin notar la mirada de Ladybug, pero Rena sí la notó, poniéndose de pie inmediatamente.

"No, creo que mejor me voy."

"Eh, por qué?"

"Por nada. Pídele a Ladybug que juegue contigo. Bye bye~" en cuestión de segundos, Rena ya estaba en otro punto de la torre, dejando a solas a Chat y Ladybug.

"Jugamos?" Chat le enseñó las cartas a su lady.

"No quiero."

"Eh?" Chat la miró desconcertado. Instantes después se sorprendió al ser abrazado por Ladybug. "Buginette?"

"Dije que no quiero jugar con las estúpidas cartas. He esperado pacientemente para estar así contigo. Te extrañé." Susurró, abrazando más a su pareja.

"Eres tan infantil."

"Solo contigo." Ladybug cerró los ojos, inhalando la esencia de Chat.

Chat Noir se rió, besando su frente.

"Yo también te extrañé."

Rena los había estado espiando, para al final irse sonriendo como tonta hasta su casa. Dejó salir un suspiro ensoñador mientras recordaba las palabras de la pareja. Esos dos estaban saliendo, no había duda de ello!

Por fin, su sueño de que el LadyNoir sea verdadero, se cumplió! No podía estar más feliz.

"Ah, LadyNoir…"

* * *

Alya se habia enterado que los super héroes de París tendrían otra entrevista en TV Nacional, con su investigación, logro llegar al vestidor de Chat Noir, cuando de pronto detuvo sus pasos al ver a Ladybug entrando.

En lugar de caminar, fue de puntillas hasta la puerta, agradecida por la abertura en ella, para poder escuchar la conversación. Frunció el ceño cuando no escuchó nada.

'Por qué no se escucha nada?', pensó.

Pero de pronto, un gemido se dejó escuchar. La curiosidad le pudo mientras lentamente abría la puerta. Su boca se abrió cuando vio la posición en la que el LadyNoir estaba.

Los dos estaban en el piso.

Ladybug echada.

Chat Noir recostado entre las piernas de ella...

Besándola...

"Chat…"

Alya no sabía si irse o quedarse.

Optó por quedarse, poniéndose cómoda en el piso, sentándose cerca de la puerta.

Al diablo lo que los demás pensaran, esto era algo que no podía perderse!

'Estoy viendo al LadyNoir besándose! Esto es grandioso!'

Cuando las cosas empezaron a subir de tono, Alya decidió que era suficiente. Era tiempo de fastidiar a la pobre pareja.

Se puso de pie, cerrando la puerta antes de tocar.

Sonrió cuando escuchó pisadas rápidas y movimientos bruscos.

Chat le puso el cerrojo a la puerta debido al miedo, antes de abrir instantes después.

"Oh, eres tú, Alya... Cierto?," Chat se sintió aliviado.

"Ah, Ladybug, también está aquí…"

Ladybug asintió, tratando de actuar como si nada hubiera pasado…pero su apariencia gritaba otra cosa, su cabello desordenado y su arrugada ropa, la delataban, así como también sus sonrojadas mejillas.

Alya se dio cuenta, pero no dijo nada.

"Qué estaban haciendo antes de que yo llegara?" preguntó con voz casual.

"Bes-"

Ladybug rápidamente cubrió sus labios. "Estábamos jugando poker."

"Y las cartas? No veo ninguna…"

"Ah...es que…cuando llegaste ya habíamos terminado de jugar." Ladybug miró a Chat Noir en busca de ayuda.

"Sí, M'lady tiene razón. Y…qué haces acá, de todos modos?" Chat estaba enojado porque su momento de privacidad con su lady había sido interrumpido.

"Interrumpí algo? Es decir…ustedes solo jugaban, no?"

"Sí, de verdad. Solo jugábamos con las cartas."

Ladybug la miró. "Necesito ir al baño. Te veo luego." Tomó su yoyo y salió de la habitación, haciendo que Chat hiciera un puchero.

Ladybug dijo…'Te veo luego', y no, 'Los veo luego.' Pensó Alya poniendo una mano en su mentón y sonriendo.

Ladybug tocó la puerta del vestidor de Chat horas después, el mayor salió con una maleta y caminó a su lado, yendo hacia el elevador.

La pareja esperó en silencio a que el elevador llegara, entrando inmediatamente cuando alcanzó su nivel. Las puerta del elevador se cerraron, y una cierta persona salió de su escondite.

'Lo sabía.' Alya sonrió.

* * *

"Tomémonos fotografías!" sugirió Rena. Una vez más llego a la torre, a patrullar con Chat Noir (de nuevo habia entrenamiento para los mas nuevos solo que esta vez entrenaría Carapace) y de 'pura coincidencia' Ladybug también estaba ahí.

Por suerte, la pareja no había estado haciendo nada inapropiado.

"Fotografías? Para qué?" Chat frunció el ceño al no tener humor para ello.

"Para tener recuerdos, vamos!" Rena sacó una camara, y tomó a Chat y a Ladybug, quienes no tuvieron más opción que sonreír al lado de su compañera. "De acuerdo, ahora una de ustedes juntos!"

Chat Noir y Ladybug se miraron confundidos, ante el repentino pedido.

"Rápido!" Rena los acercó más, advirtiéndoles que no se separaran. "Sonrían!"

La sonrisa de Ladybug no era forzada, como cuando habían estado con Rena en la foto. Esta sonrisa era pura y natural, mientras que Chat estaba brillando.

"Ah, hermoso…" Rena susurró en un tono bajo, cuando vio la imagen en su camara. "Realmente hermoso…"

"Dijiste algo, Rena?" preguntó Chat Noir.

Rena sacudió la cabeza. "Listo! Los dejo a solas."

Chat la miró extrañado, antes de girar hacia Ladybug en cuanto se quedaron a solas. Su pareja tenía el ceño fruncido, y cuando estaba por preguntar la razón, Ladybug fue hasta la puerta y le puso el cerrojo, regresando con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Nadie podrá molestarnos."

Chat sonrió, jalándola para sentarla en su regazo.

* * *

"Dónde está Ladybug?" Rena estaba decepcionada cuando descubrió que Chat estaba patrullando solo. Había estado esperando poder ver más momentos Ladynoir.

"Tuvo que qedarse en casa a terminar unas prendas y ayudar en la pana... Digo a sus padres hoy, y por eso no pudo venir." Contestó Chat, algo nervioso. "Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Quería darle esto a ambos." Dijo extendiéndole dos copias de las fotografías que les tomó días atrás. "Pero ya que Ladybug no está aquí, tú se lo darás."

Chat Noir tomó las fotos y las vio sorprendido.

"Sabes? Ustedes dos hacen bonita pareja."

Chat sonrió pero prefirió no contestar, y siguió mirando las fotos.

En ese momento, un ringtone sonó, indicándole que tenía un mensaje nuevo. Dejó las fotos a un lado, tomando su baston y revisando el mensaje.

'Termino a las 11 pm aprox. Puedo ir a tu casa luego?

Mari'

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Chat Noir, haciendo que Alya se preguntara qué lo había hecho sonreír así. Tenía curiosidad por el mensaje que acababa de recibir y quería leerlo, por eso, se acercó, pero no contó con que Chat se movería para que no leyera nada.

'Y desde cuándo pides permiso para ir, Marinette…?

Chaton'

'Bueno, solo estoy siendo educada. Quizá para cuando llegue tú ya estarás dormido.

gatito'

'Entonces solo acurrúcate a mi lado, y dame un beso de buenas noches. Aún dormido, sentiría tu presencia e instintivamente te abrazaría.

Buginette'

'Me gusta la idea! Nos vemos luego, amor! 3

Te Amo Adrien'

'Te Amo Marinette! 3333'

"Sonríes como idiota!"

Esa voz lo trajo a la realidad. Ignoró las palabras de Rena y releyó el mensaje de su "lady", haciendo que la sonrisa no desaparezca.

"Me prestas tu baston?" Rena preguntó de pronto.

"Para qué? Tú tienes tu propia arma!" dijo Chat, mirándola sospechosamente.

"Necesito hacer una llamada urgente y dejé mi celular en mi casa y no tengo comunicador como ustedes."

"Entonces regresa y llama! No te tomará más de cinco minutos transformada!

"Por favor…?" Rena lo intentó otra vez.

"No!!"

La heroina naranja se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero, era inusual hacer eso pero no importaba, salto de la torre con sentimiento extraño.

Quería leer los mensajes que Chat había recibido, ya que, estaba segura que eran de su amada novia, Ladybug o Marinette.

'Bueno…al menos lo intenté…y mis sospechas las aclare un poco mas' En serio creían que no se había dado cuenta? Al principio le costo pero después sumo 22 y resulto que los heroes estaban frente a ella día a día... Aunque no se los diria... Aun podia jugar mas con ellos.

* * *

Rena Rouge salto hasta llegar a la Torre y pararse en lo mas alto... Esta vez no habia entrenamiento o nada que hacer, solo quiso seguir con su "investigacion" y ver si corria con suerte de ver a los dos heroes principales.

Cuando llego y saludo y no obtuvo respuesta, se acerco mas y siguio sin obtener respuesta. En serio, deberían ser mas cuidadosos si no querían ser descubiertos!

No tenía sospechas de que, Alya y "Rena Rouge", habían interrumpidos sus momentos juntos, a propósito?

"Bueno…nunca aprenderán…" Rena se rió, acercándose aun más. Detuvo sus pasos cuando al virar, vio a Chat Noir y a Ladybug. mejor dicho, a LadyNoir, acurrucados en el piso, profundamente dormidos, tapados solo con una cobija, Ladybig descansaba completamente acurrucada en el pecho del héroe gatuno.

Renq puso una mano en su pecho y sonrió.

'Aw~ se ven tan bien ~'

No perdió tiempo y los fotografió todo lo que pudo. (Esta vez también llevo su cámara) La pareja estaba profundamente dormida y no se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

Bueno, Ladybug se movió en sueños pero no se despertó, al contrario, se recostó más en el pecho de Chat Noir.

Rena sonrió, y siguió fotografiándolos, cuando en un pitido los dos se destransformaron dejando ver a una durmiente Marinette en brazos de Adrien, Rena sonrio a los dos kwamis que la miraron asustados y ella les hizo una seña para que se mantuvieran en silencio, los dos seres asintieron y se acomodaron en la cabeza de Adrien a Dormir.

Ahora ya no había dudas... Pero era mejor cubrirlos... Así que lanzo un espejismo cubriendo a la pareja, pareciendo que no había nada. Podia cuidarlos desde lejos hasta que despertasen... Ya tenia su recompensa después de todo, dijo viendo las fotos que había tomado de los héroes y la unica que dejaba ver a sus amigos...

* * *

Alya estaba a solas en su recamara, mirando las fotos que acababa de tomar. Había cerrado la puerta con seguro, para evitar que alguien sepa su pequeño secreto.

Sus labios formaron una sonrisa al ver terminada su labor.

Desde el momento en que vio lo serenos que lucían los heroes juntos, se declaró fan de la pareja, y a partir de hoy, les seguiría el rastro...bueno mas de lo que ya lo hacia... Porque quien no era fan de el LadyNoir?


End file.
